1. Field of the Invention
The present invention combines the features of portability, compactness and ease of assembly typical of a shelter, with the esthetic and functional comforts typical of a more permanent building. It uniquely combines convenience and refined esthetic appeal appropriate for short or long term use for the purpose of leisure, work, off grid and rescue missions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable buildings have been their origins in our nomadic past. Since the onset of agriculture more permanent buildings have been established, providing us with solid protection from harsh elements, and providing us with great architectural beauty and comfort. Modern day portable buildings lack esthetic appeal, lack durability in all climatic regions, and thus only inadequately supply the level of comfort that human beings are accustomed to enjoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,009 B2 describes a compact, all-weather temporary shelter for military application. While it has arched vertical supports, its base is rectangular. While it has two fabric layers, the outer layer is not breathable thus does not allow a healthy exchange of air with the outside. Doors and windows are rectangular, lacking esthetic consideration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,096 similarly describes a double-wall tent of semicylindrical shape. However, its outer fabric is held in place with extended guy lines thus not being self-supporting, and it is non-porous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,564 describes a hemispherical dome building structure, however it is constructed of rigid cells and requires to be built on poured concrete foundation, thus failing the requirement of portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,456 B1 describes a multi-level portable housing structure appropriate for field work. While it is of hemispherical shape, it features only a single layer and is not suitable for winter weather.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,112 describes a multipurpose air filling tent featuring a square-shaped skylight on top, which lacks the esthetic appeal of an arch-shaped skylight.
Thus, in the patent literature there is no precedent for a building that combines durability and portability with breathability. There is also none that combines all these features with a hemispherical shape, high ceilings, the presence of arch-shaped walls, windows, doors and skylights.